


Two Weddings

by LittleDidTheyKnow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Season 1, Smut, destination romance, karedevil - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/pseuds/LittleDidTheyKnow
Summary: Fate brings Matt Murdock and Karen Page together on the same plane as they travel to destination weddings.Pre-season 1 non-canon first meeting fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put flight times in here for my benefit. I care about ridiculous details sometimes, so I left them in there for any other anal people like me. If the times don't make sense, it's because of time differences.

JFK to SFO – 12:00 PM – 3:15 PM

Matt was nervous.

He knew that airplanes were safe. He knew the likelihood of them touching down without incident. But he was a New Yorker, and he didn’t know what it was like to leave his island, let alone fly over an entire country. The thing he was most nervous about was the fact that his special abilities meant that he would hear everything. He’d hear discussions in the cockpit, the radio signals from the terminal, and the engine in the plane. This made it especially difficult for someone who had learned to view his abilities as a positive.

He found a seat at his gate and sat near a window. He could feel the sun beaming down on his neck and it soothed him slightly. Then another beam of sunshine hit him, this time in the form of a person.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," she said as she tripped over his feet. She dropped her bags, and her purse spilled all over the ground as her phone rolled on its end several feet away from them. He felt her cringe as she rushed over to it to make sure she hadn’t broken her lifeline.

Matt bent over and scooped up the contents of her purse and put everything inside, lifting her bags setting them down in the seat next to where he was sitting.

"Thank you," She said, and he could tell that she was taking him in. She looked at the ground and saw that everything that had just been on the ground was back inside her purse and smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't even worry about it."

She searched her purse for her boarding pass and pulled it out, ripping it. She sighed angrily.

“Are you ok?” He asked her this time.

“Am I…? Yes. Yes, I’m fine, thanks.” She saw the flight attendant approach the desk and she thumbed at her newly-ripped boarding pass. “I know it’s against the rules, but would you mind watching my bags for a second while I talk to the flight attendant? It’s fine if your instinct is to say no.”

He grinned. “Is that a rule?”

“I’ve heard them mention it several times over the intercom. I guess it’s a safety issue.” She realized what she was asking him and changed her mind. “You know what, don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I don’t mind, go ahead and ask your questions.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you. If they get suspicious, just tell them I’m your girlfriend or something…”

“Now you want me to _lie_ to the people who look for suspicious rule breakers?”

She responded quickly. “No. No, I’m so sorry.” Then she saw his smile. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little. It’s how I act with my fake girlfriends, especially when I don't know their names.” He said, extending his hand.

“Karen.”

“Hi, Karen. My name is Matt.”

“Well, Matt, you can make fun of me all you like, as long as you stay here with my stuff before the line gets too long.”

“I’m on it.”

She walked to the desk and waited behind a family of four. The father held a baby who looked back at her like she was neglecting her duty to entertain her. Karen enjoyed the insistent look on the baby’s face and blew her cheeks up and squished them with her hands, earning a giggle. She looked over at her bags and saw a wide smile on Matt’s face, remembering that it couldn’t be because of her since he couldn’t see her. His smile was incredibly genuine, and she felt her own eyes crinkle in the corners as she thought about how adorable he looked.

The family left the desk and she approached the flight attendant with her boarding pass.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could help me. I ripped my boarding pass right over the barcode. Is it possible to get a new one, or should I go back through security?” She said nervously.

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that! Of course I can print a new one for you.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh good.”

“Is this your first time flying, sweetheart?”

“How’d you know?” She said laughing.

“I can sense these things,” the flight attendant said, taking her hand into hers. “Don’t be worried in the least. I’ve done this a thousand times, and I can tell you the hardest part is getting through security and finding your gate. And you’ve already done that.” Karen felt like  she was back in grade school being reassured by her favorite teacher and the tension was lifted immediately. “If you have any more questions, just look for me. My name is Gloria.”

“Thank you, Gloria. That makes me feel a lot better. Can you tell me… Is this seat a window seat?”

"No sweetheart, is that a problem?"

"No, I was hoping I'd be able to see outside."

She checked her computer for an open seat.

"I'm sorry, honey, it looks like all of the seats are booked. Maybe your seat mate will switch with you."

"It’s no big deal. Thank you so much for trying, Gloria." She said, smiling.

As she turned around, she saw that most of the seats for their gate were now filled. She approached Matt, who had her bags in front of him now so that the family she had been behind could sit down. Sheplaced her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to talk to him.

“Thank you so much.”

He stood up. “Here, you can have my seat."

“You’ve already done enough, Matt. There are some spots over at the other end, I’ll just get one of those. I really appreciate your help, though.”

“Anytime.” He said. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice and they’d be separating soon anyway.

Karen grabbed her bags and headed to the seats furthest away from the desk. Someone sat down right as she approached the last empty one and she quietly chuckled and looked back over at Matt. He was getting up to give his seat to an elderly woman. She couldn’t help but beam at him.

Ten minutes later, they asked for families and those who needed assistance to board. He approached the desk and Gloria told him to ask one of the flight attendants to help him find his seat. He thanked her and Karen realized she was a little sad as he disappeared.

Karen was one of the last people to board. Matt noticed that she was nervous as she searched for her seat and he couldn’t help but smile as she made her way toward him. He hoped that she was the one sitting in the empty seat next to him. He got his wish.

“This is some kind of luck you’ve got.” She said, and he could tell she wasn’t sure if he recognized her voice.

“I’d call it the good kind,” he said, smiling back at her. She turned bright red.

He exited the row and helped her lift her bag into the compartment. “I must say, most people I trip over don’t respond this nicely.”

He chuckled. “Does that happen a lot?” 

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m a bit of a klutz.”

"I’m sure most people find it endearing.”

“Remember you said that when you see the bruise tomorrow… I mean-”

“Don’t worry about it, Karen. It happens all the time.”

“You’re too kind, Matt. It’s much more endearing than someone who falls on people.” She sat her purse on her seat. “I’m going to run the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

He nodded at her as she left. Matt noticed a man watching her walk away and he approached their seats and sat his bag on the aisle seat.

“Is she with you?” He asked.

Matt couldn't get a read on him. “No,” he said carefully. The man walked to a less filled compartment a few rows up and put his bag inside.

She returned and saw a woman in the seat in front of them trying to jam her bag between two others. Karen helped shift the bags in the compartment as the man passed her, and Matt noticed him turn to stare as her dress lifted higher than she’d intended. If he’d looked back at his seatmate he would have seen Matt’s lips pursed in anger. But he didn’t.

When she was done, she turned around and walked right into him. “Are you alright?” He asked, holding her shoulders. Matt could tell that she wasn’t quite as receptive to him as he would have liked,nodding and seizing up until he let go of her. He went back to his seat, and she stood behind him.

“Oh, I’m actually that middle seat.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” he said, standing against his seat instead of exiting to let her in and forcing her to make physical contact with him again. Karen shifted from trusting to annoyed. She lifted her purse and leaned close to Matt so that she was in no way touching her other row mate.

She leaned over their armrest and looked over him and out the window to watch the men and women loading their bags onto the plane.

“Would you like to take my seat so you can see?” He asked her.

“I wouldn't make you sit in the middle, Matt. It’s no big deal.”

“What if your fake boyfriend insisted?”

“I don’t think I would believe that he would actually be happy squished between two people.”

“How about we switch for take-off and then I’ll get my comfortable wall spot back after we are allowed to unbuckle?”

 “That seems like a decent compromise.” She said smiling as as he got up and switched places with her. She couldn't believe this man had been nicer to her than anyone she’d met in New York thus far.

“I wonder how long it takes for them to get this thing up and running.” Karen had her elbows on the window, mesmerized as she watched them finish loading the bags.

“We're leaving in five minutes.” he said, forgetting that he was spouting off knowledge that he shouldn't have.

“Well, I'm glad you have some kind of handle on these things. This is my first flight.”

The flight attendants started explaining emergency procedures, and Gloria walked over to their aisle.

“Alright, sweetheart, I’m your girl if anything happens, so don’t worry.” She said, grabbing Matt’s hand so that he knew she was talking to him. He nodded. “Your breathing device will pop out from above you and I’m sure this lovely woman will help you as soon as she has fastened her own. Are you alright with that, sugar?”

“Of course,” Karen said.

“You two will do great. Enjoy your flight, and remember to ring for me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Gloria,” Matt and Karen said at the same time.

“This is my first time too,” he told her.

“Really? I thought I was the only person my age who hadn’t been on a plane. That makes me feel better.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A little. I’ve done some pretty ridiculous things in my life, so getting on a plane shouldn’t be that bad.”

“Oh really?”

“I was a rebellious teenager. But I’m a perfect adult now, don’t worry.”

“Thank God. You _are_ in charge of my well-being in the case of an emergency.” He joked.

Matt gripped their armrest as the plane started to move.

“I should have asked if you were nervous…” She said, noticing the sweat on his forehead.

“A little. This is a bit much for me to wrap my head around.”

“Well, we can be nervous together.” The plane started to turn in the other direction and she put her hand over his as it sped up in preparation for take off. Matt loosened his grip so that she could wrap her fingers around his palm. Her presence calmed him, and as she looked out the window, he could tell she had shifted from nervous to excited.

She described everything to him as they started to level off.

“The plane’s wing has these little flaps and they are moving up and down like they are trying to find the perfect place to coast over the clouds. It looks pretty cool.” She looked at him and saw the big smile on his face, so she continued. “The clouds are unreal. They remind me of little clumps of fog. I never realized that all those foggy nights in my hometown were so similar to walking among the clouds.”

“That’s a pretty beautiful way to look at it.”

She blushed. “Do you know what I’m talking about? Have you always been blind?”

“I was in an accident when I was nine. I’ve seen it once or twice.”

“This is still preferable. They are just as beautiful as when you look up into the sky.”

“That I do miss.”

“I’m sorry. I can stop talking about it.”

“I like hearing about it from your point of view.” He said, and she realized she was still holding his hand.

They didn't notice how long they’d been flying until Gloria walked by to take drink orders.

“Can I please get a whiskey on the rocks?” She asked. Matt ordered the same thing and handed her his card.

“You don’t have to, Matt.”

“You’ve entertained me for the last half hour, Karen. Please let me get this one.”

She gave in and remembered their deal. “We should switch spots now before she gets back with beverages.”

“Whatever you say.” He said. His hand was a little sweaty in the place hers had rested and it made him sad to no longer have a reason for her to hold it.

Gloria returned with their drinks as the sky turned dark and rain started to pelt the plane. They talked about their jobs and where they lived in the city, and Karen was happy that Matt kept her distracted as the plane started to shake from the turbulence.  

The man next to them interrupted the end of their conversation.

“So where are you from, gorgeous?”

“My name is Karen, and this is Matt.”

“I’m John.”

“Hi, John. And I’m from Vermont, how about you?”

“Los Angeles, but I live in San Francisco now.”

“So, you’ll be getting off at our layover?”

“I will. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Hawaii for a wedding.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“I hope so.”

“I’m returning from a business trip.”

She nodded and turned to Matt. “Are you getting off in San Francisco?” She asked, hoping the answer was ‘no’ and not noticing the man scoff at her as she moved on from their conversation.

“No. I’m actually going to Hawaii for a wedding too.”

“Well, that’s a coincidence. Is it tomorrow?”

“It’s the day after. I leave on Sunday.”

“So do I.”

The man got up to head to the restroom as Gloria returned. “How are you guys doing?”

“I’m great,” Matt said, and Gloria saw the smile spread across Karen’s face.

“Would you two like another drink?”

“Sure,” Karen said. “How about you, Matt?”

“That sounds good.”

Karen reached for her wallet and Gloria stopped her. “Don’t worry about it, sweetie. This one’s on me.”

She smiled. “You are wonderful.”

“I know.” She said, and Matt chuckled.

“Looks like I still owe you a drink, Matt Murdock.”

“We have a long flight ahead of us. Followed by another long flight. I’m sure you’ll have another opportunity. 

“Good,” Karen said as she pulled out a newspaper. She rolled her eyes and let out a small “yeah right.”

“What are you reading?” he asked her, intrigued.

"The Bulletin. Some hack wrote an article about our new vigilante in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“You've piqued my interest.”

“They are saying they know who he is… Some millionaire from Uptown.”

John returned to his seat.

“A millionaire?” Matt said, laughing.

“Exactly. Not every superhero is Tony Stark. And if he were rich, I’d hope he’d be running around in something a little bit safer.”

“Are you talking about that lunatic with the mask in Hell’s Kitchen?” John said.

“He’s not a lunatic,” Karen said, defensively. “He’s a badass.”

“You think so?” Matt asked a little too happily. She had already called him a superhero, which he thought he was far from, but that didn't mean he didn’t love her admiration for him.

“Oh yeah, I've seen him in person. He stopped a convenience store robbery on my block. I saw him throw a guy out the door and into the street. The man who runs it has always been really sweet, and he was incredibly grateful.”

Matt beamed at her. Then John spoke again. “You really think this guy is doing good? Some scrawny dude in tight pants running around and picking fights?”

“I don’t know how things are in LA or San Francisco, but ‘the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’ or whatever they’re calling him is making the city safer. And if you saw him in real life, you wouldn’t think he was scrawny. He could kick your ass.”

“I doubt it.” He said, scoffing.

Matt chuckled and Karen smiled at him as he put his hand on her arm to show he agreed with her. He removed it to as she lifted the paper and gave him the highlights of the article, which he noticed covered very little truth. All he knew was that he had a fan in Karen Page, and it was the best validation he could receive for his alter ego.

Their six-hour flight went by quickly as they entertained each other. Karen shared her earbuds with him so they could listen to music, and they picked a movie from the in-flight entertainment with the audio descriptions on. Karen had never experienced something like that before, and she was happy to see a little into Matt’s world. Matt convinced her to switch seats with him right before they were told to buckle their seat belts and she held his hand again as the plane landed.

Most of the passengers de-boarded and Gloria came back to say goodbye after the flight attendants cleared the garbage from the seats. Karen got up to give her a hug and she gave them both drink tickets for their next flights.

“I guess you’re not going to get to buy me that drink after all…” He said to her as new passengers joined them.

“I guess not. What hotel are you staying at?” She asked as she stretched her legs. He reached down and grabbed his bag, pulling out a Braille itinerary. She watched him run his fingers over it. I’m staying at the Maui Seaside Hotel.”

“Wow, Matt.”

“What?”

“That is the same hotel I’m staying at.”

“You’re joking.”

“I am not. Maybe I’ll buy you dinner tonight if you aren’t sick of me.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” He said, and she felt her eyes water.

“Well, Matt Murdock, I guess we were fated to spend time together.”

“I guess so.”

 

SFO to OGG - 4:00 - 6:30 pm

Their second flight was a little less booked, and their third seat sat empty this time. The next 5 ½ hours were quieter as they were both pretty tired. They watched another movie and Matt lifted the armrest and put Karen’s sweatshirt on his shoulder so that she could get more comfortable as they shared her earbuds. She told herself not to read into the situation since they were not normal circumstances. She fell asleep immediately.

They woke up with a blanket covering them as the plane was landing. Matt felt his watch and saw that it was 6:30 pm. Karen looked up at him and didn’t immediately remove her head from his shoulder, trying to remember this moment before it all went away. As they landed, he looked down at her and gave her a small, sad smile. She thought for a moment that he didn’t want it to end either.

“Your shoulder must be killing you,” she said as she sat up straight and rubbed her neck.

“I’m alright, Karen. Don’t worry about it.”

“You are a really great guy, Matt Murdock.”

He smiled from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Karen have dinner after their long flight.

Matt and Karen checked in at the front desk and he walked her to her room. They had a plan to meet back up in an hour and grab dinner together. Karen walked into her room and smiled. She was on the ground floor and could walk outside onto the sand. She watched the sun setting and felt the sticky air. It was still a little hot outside, and she noted that she should dress appropriately. She went back inside and hopped in the shower, washing the feeling of airplane off her.

She started to get nervous as she remembered that she had a sort-of date with Matt. She expected this trip to be a little sad, and somehow, she’d met him. What were the odds that everything would fall into place like this? She brushed the thought off and reminded herself that he had only been friendly, and it could end up being nothing. She was just happy for the company.

She towel-dried her hair and left it slightly wet and wavy, putting on a dab of perfume. He knocked on her door as she finished putting on her dress and she felt her stomach jump. She told herself it was nothing, and these feelings were ridiculous considering she’d just met him. Then she opened the door and her mouth dropped open. He was wearing gray slacks and a blue shirt that was rolled up at the elbows.

“Hi.” She said, barely above a whisper.

“Hi, Karen.”

“Um... come inside. I’m almost ready.”

He found her bed with his cane and sat on the edge. “Take your time.”

Karen searched through her bag and found her sandals at the bottom, sliding them on. She reminded herself to breathe normally and turned back toward him. He may not be able to see her, but she felt completely naked in front of him. She couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew exactly how she felt about him.

“All set.” She said, grabbing her purse. He got up and followed her out of the hotel room. They walked close to each other through the hallway, neither one knowing how to act around each other. Karen could see the packed restaurant from the lobby and was happy to have a reason to break the silence.

“It’s really busy. Maybe we should try the bar?” He nodded at her and she led him by the elbow. It was also busy, but she saw a couple leave a booth on the other side and walked him over. She stacked the plates and glasses and sat next to him. A busser came by and wiped the table and took the dishes with their gratitude.

Karen read the menu and they each picked out a seafood dish. Their server came by and told them about a tropical drink that was the night's special. They each ordered a beer instead and sat in silence until he brought their drinks.

“You two look tired.” He said as Karen yawned.

“We just flew in,” Matt said.

“From where?”

“New York,” Karen responded.

“Wow. I can’t believe you are functioning right now.”

“I was too hungry to fall asleep,” Karen said honestly.

“Well, I'm sure you will have fun tomorrow. Any big plans?”

“Brunch and then a wedding. But there is a pretty big gap in the middle.” Matt said, not explaining their situation.

“Have you ever been to a waterfall?”

“No!” Karen said, excitedly.

“There’s a hidden one about a half hour away. You can swim up to it. It’s kind of a local spot, so you won’t run into a ton of tourists.”

Their food was delivered by another server. “I’ll write down the directions. You guys should go if you get a chance.”

“Thank you,” Matt said

They took their first bites and Karen broke the silence.

“I just realized that I don’t even know whose wedding you are going to tomorrow.”

“An old ex-girlfriend from college.”

“Wow. There is not a single former boyfriend of mine that I would want to see again, let alone fly across the country to go to their wedding.”

“Alice and I are still friends. We didn’t date for long.”

“Why not?”

“She broke up with me after a month.” He sipped his drink. “...to be with the guy she’s marrying, actually.”

“I can’t imagine someone thinking they could do better than you, Matt Murdock.”

He smiled and she felt like she was going to evaporate. She took another drink and tried to ignore the goosebumps.

“You are really sweet, Karen. But we weren’t compatible. I was really focused on school, and he makes her incredibly happy. I went on to law school after that and had even less time to focus on making someone feel loved.”

“Well, I bet she’s happy to have you as a friend then.”

“I hope so. She did invite me to her wedding and I hear it’s going to be relatively small. What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I’m not sure. I was just going to go exploring.”

“And now you have a waterfall to search for.”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding and thinking about the fact that it sounded like a pretty romantic spot.

Matt paid for dinner while Karen was in the restroom and she found him standing on the patio.

“You promised I could pay for this one!”

“It must be the jet lag, Page. I completely forgot.” He said, taking his shoes off and rolling his pants up. She took her shoes off as well and they walked down the steps to the beach

“I have known you for a little over 12 hours, Matt Murdock, and I can already tell when you are lying. You said you are a lawyer? Like, professionally?” She said, holding his elbow as he carried his cane.

He laughed at her dig. “That hurts, Karen.”

“Lying again.” She said smiling. “You will not get away with this. I am paying next time if we see each other again.”

They were walking right near the water now, and Karen let go of his arm to step close enough for the water to touch her feet. He stepped forward and felt the warm water over his feet. “How about we remove the ‘if’ from that sentence and you let me see you again?”

She was beaming. “Ok, Matt. I think I can promise that.”

“How about you go to that brunch with me tomorrow?”

She didn’t expect that invitation. “Are you sure you can bring me? Did they give you a plus one?”

“No.” He said, and her heart sank a little. “But I texted Alice when I got to my hotel room and she said I could bring you.”

She loved that he had pre-emptively asked, and hated that he let her dangle, even for a second. “Ok, Matt. That sounds like fun.”

He took a deep breath as the water hit his feet and tilted his head to listen to the ocean. “This place is really amazing.”

“Yeah,” she said, looking up at him. “It really is.”

He walked her back to her hotel room and she couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. She washed her feet off and set her alarm for 7 AM. He had invited her to be his date. She thought about the awkward hug they shared outside of her hotel room and the way he smelled. She went to sleep happy.

******

Karen knocked on his door at 7:30. The last day had been kind of a whirlwind, and she hoped he didn’t re-think inviting the woman he had met on an airplane. When she thought about it herself, she realized how ridiculous it sounded. He opened his door with a smile on his face.

“Hi, Karen.” He said, tilting his head. “Did you sleep well?”

She stared at him and remembered that he was waiting for her to say something.

“Yeah. How about you?”

“I slept great. I finally have some energy.”

He checked his pockets for his wallet, putting his glasses on and unfolding his cane. He was wearing light gray linen pants and a white button-up shirt with a blue tie. She thought about the fact that he looked even better when he hadn't been on a plane for 12 hours.

They walked down the hall toward the restaurant. “I was worried you’d re-think going to a brunch with a man you’d just met on an airplane.”

She chuckled. “It’s a little crazy, isn’t it?”

“Maybe. But most people wouldn’t say Matt Murdock is normal.”

“I definitely wouldn’t say you are normal.”

He shook his head and laughed. “I’m glad you haven’t forgotten how much you like to tease me.”

“If I remember correctly, you were the one who started with the teasing, so it’s completely your fault that this is our relationship now.” She rubbed his arm. "And believe me, it’s necessary. If you saw how handsome you looked right now, you’d need to knock yourself down a peg too.”

“So this is a defense mechanism? And don’t think I didn't catch the compliment in there, by the way.”

“You were meant to,” she said.

They walked onto a patio that was covered in flowers and filled with happy people putting food on their plates and drinking mimosas. A beautiful woman in a short white dress lit up when she saw Matt and waved at him, pulling her hand down quickly and laughing. Karen smiled at her and chuckled.

“What?” He asked her, but she didn’t have time to respond.

“Matty!” She said, throwing her arms around him.

“Hi, Alice.” He said smiling.

“I just waved at you like an idiot. That’s why your beautiful date is laughing.”

She moved over to hug her. “You must be Karen.”

“And you must be Alice.” She said as Alice pulled away. “Congratulations on your wedding day!”

“Thank you. I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” She looked over at a man Karen assumed was the groom and waved before looking back at them. “So you are the woman who swept my favorite person off his feet?”

She turned bright red. “I don’t know if I would say that…”

“Oh, believe me, darling. Matt Murdock doesn’t pick random girls up for no reason. I’ve been trying to set him up for years.”

“Alice!” He said, turning red.

“You know it’s true, Matt. He's upset that I called you a ‘random girl,’ which is not how I meant it at all, Matt! I just meant that-”

“It’s fine, Alice. I didn’t take it the wrong way.”

“And I already love you. You two go and grab some drinks. Especially you, grumpy. Loosen up. We’ll definitely talk in a bit.”

He shook his head smiling. “She's a real pain in the ass.” Karen could tell he didn’t mean it.

“I like her.” 

They filled their plates and found their seats at the table. Karen had her own place card, and she couldn’t believe Alice had somehow found the time between finding out about the last minute addition to getting ready for her wedding brunch.

“I can’t believe I have a place card.”

“That’s Alice for you. She always jokes that I was not high-strung enough to be her boyfriend. She likes everything to be perfect.”

“So, you opted for uncoordinated, messy, and adorable?”

“Much more my style.”

Karen leaned against his shoulder and looked up at him as he put his arm around her and smiled, turning his head to Alice the moment before she brought her fork to her glass. This was one more instance where Karen couldn’t believe he knew exactly what was about to happen.

“I’d like to thank everyone for traveling far and wide to make it to our wedding. Daniel and I are incredibly fortunate to have such amazing friends and family supporting us in our lives. I can’t believe that a perfectionist like me found another perfectionist and we somehow haven’t killed each other.”

Everyone laughed.

“We often joke that we are the only people in the world who could live with our neurotic other half, and I honestly believe it’s true. You make me happy to be myself, Danny.

So thank you again to everyone. I can’t wait for tonight. Don’t be late, because this thing is starting at 5:00 on the dot!” She said, jokingly. The whole table laughed and raised their glasses in a toast.

Matt whispered into her ear. “You smell amazing.” She turned bright red and turned her face toward his. He rubbed her shoulder and she moved closer to his face when someone knocked an empty glass over across the table.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and took a breath. They ate their food like nothing had happened, and when they were finished, she watched him walk away as he went to refresh their drinks. She turned back toward his seat and saw Alice sitting there, smiling at her.

“You like him.”

She laughed. “How could I not?”

“That’s the right answer. Are you coming to my wedding tonight?”

“Oh... I don't know. He didn't ask and I don’t want to force anything.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. He really likes you, Karen. I’ve never seen him light up like this with anyone before.”

She watched him as he talked with Daniel, who filled the glasses he was holding. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before either. It’s scaring the shit out of me.” She brought her hand to her mouth and looked back at Alice.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. You are goddamn adorable.” She hugged her. “He’s an amazing guy. Every time you wonder if he’s the real deal, he proves that he is genuinely wonderful. I’m really lucky to have him in my life. Don't overthink anything. Just be happy.” She said, tilting her head as she looked at her fiancé.

“Thank you so much for letting me come.”

“I would do anything for that guy. And I made the right call.”

She got up and hugged Matt again as he handed Karen her glass.

“Hi, Matty!”

“I have never seen you this happy before, Alice. I’m glad you aren’t curled into a ball with crumpled lists all over the ground.”

“That was me a week ago. You always know these things. It’s eerie, Matty, very eerie.”

“I know you, Alice. And that guy over there is practically giggling over marrying you. It is adorable.”

“It really is.” She whispered into his ear. “She is friggin’ perfect. Bring her tonight.”

He smiled and sat down. Karen looked off at the ocean as he reached for her hand and brought her back into reality.

“Are you having a good time?”

“I am. How about you?”

“I’m having a much better time than I would if you weren’t here with me.” He rubbed her hand with his fingers. “Is there any chance you’d like to come to the wedding with me tonight? No pressure at all.”

“Sure, Matt. That sounds like fun.”

“We have plenty of time for an adventure beforehand. We could go check out that waterfall.”

“It's no big deal, Matt. I’m sure you want to relax before tonight.”

“I think swimming near a waterfall would be pretty relaxing…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The driver dropped them off at a small parking lot that looked like it could barely fit two cars. There were some steep steps, which Karen described to him. But he used his cane to navigate them and went faster than she did.

They walked through a wooded area, and Matt smiled. “Can you hear the water?"

"No. But I'm glad you can.”

The next area was somewhat overgrown, but it didn't take long for the waterfall to come into view.

Karen gasped at how beautiful it was. The waterfall itself was about ten feet wide and poured into a small swimming hole filled with crystal blue water.

“Wow.” She said as he took her hand. She walked over to a large flat rock and dropped her bag, grabbing their towels. Karen took her dress off and dropped it to the ground, turning around as he was removing his shirt. Her mouth dropped open, and she couldn’t help but bite her lip as she saw the toned man before her. Then she saw that he had a giant bruise on his shoulder and she fixated on that.

"Matt, what is that huge bruise from?

He acted like he didn't know what she was talking about she stepped forward and touched it, and he met her hands. She dragged his fingers around the perimeter. He shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know.”

Then she remembered falling on him at the airport. "Did I do this?” She said, horrified.

He looked at her like that was a ridiculous notion. “No, Karen. I'm sure I just hit into something. It happens every now and then.” He made her feel better, but she didn’t quite believe him. It seemed like he was hiding something. In the short time she had known him, she had come to realize that he was actually quite graceful, especially compared her.

He could tell she was still resigned. “Don't worry about it, Karen. It doesn't even hurt.” He took off his glasses and put them in the bag. Then he walked to the edge of the rock, sitting on the edge and sliding into the water.

Karen walked over to the edge and saw him floating on his back, the sun gleaming off the water that spilled over his abs. She breathed deeply and told herself to calm down. She sat on the rock and smiled until he waded over to her.

“I think you’d enjoy it more if you were actually in the water, Page.”

“I don’t know. The view from here is pretty amazing.”

“The view of the waterfall?”

“Yeah," she said biting her lip. "That is one sexy waterfall."

He blushed and reached up to her, grabbing her by the waist. She grabbed his shoulders as he lowered her into the water. She felt a tingle up her spine as she realized that this was the most they'd touched since she slept on his shoulder on the plane. She reluctantly left him, knowing if she held on any longer, she’d probably just start removing her swimsuit. She shook away the thought and felt the sand beneath her, happy for anything to take her mind off of how much she wanted him.

She grabbed his hand. “The waterfall is about ten feet in front of us. Do you want to go closer?”

“I think I’ll look at it from back here.” He said, chuckling.

“That sounds like a good idea. Otherwise, I'd feel bad about throwing your sarcastic ass into the water.”

“If you think I deserve it, I won’t blame you.” He said as the water got louder. He could feel the mist on his face as they approached it.

Karen closed her eyes and breathed in, tasting the salty air on her lips. She looked over to him and saw him smiling at her.

“What?” She said, puzzled. He pulled her hand and she drifted over to him, sending a wave over his shoulders as their bodies met. He smiled at her and touched her cheek with his other hand and kissed her.

She had no idea how long it had lasted. Just that her skin was touching his, and his hands were on the small of her back. Her breathing grew shallow as she pressed her fingers into his skin, wanting more. Then he surprised her by pulling her under the waterfall and she felt it pelting her in the head as they broke away from each other. She laughed as he swam away from her, back toward where they came. She splashed him and went the other direction, and he tried to find his way to her by listening to the sounds she made in the water.

Karen noticed that he was particularly adept at finding her, and chalked it up to the fact that he was better at relying on sound. She tried to throw him off by going behind the waterfall, but he found her almost immediately. It was much deeper here, and he kept them both afloat as she caught him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They drifted for quite some time until she kissed his cheek and he pulled her forward. He kissed her again, this time running his hands over her her back and ribs, his fingers spread over her skin. She could barely breathe as he kissed her neck while he thumbed at the strings of her bikini. 

Matt stopped quickly and she looked at him, perplexed. He was looking over to the entrance as several men emerged. They looked about college age, and they dropped their towels and did cannonballs into the water. They drifted until the men swam closer, and they decided to call it, swimming back toward where they entered. Karen handed Matt a towel and they started walking until she found a signal and called a cab. He leaned against her this time, dozing on their ride home as she massaged his head.

Matt woke up feeling more relaxed than he'd been in months. Karen paid their driver and they walked back to her hotel room. They walked inside and she found his wallet in the bottom of her bag as he sat on the edge of her bed.

“You are a goddess, Karen Page. My head is still tingling from that massage.”

“That must be why puppy dogs love it so much.”

“Did you just compare me to a puppy?”

She thought about it and giggled. “I think it makes a lot of sense, actually.”

“I am no puppy dog, Ms. Page.”

“You are without a doubt, a puppy, Matt Murdock.” She said, yawning. “I think I may need a nap if I'm going to be any fun tonight.”

He yawned, taking his wallet from her hands. “Well then, we can continue this argument later. Want me to meet you back here at 4:00?”

“You could do that... Or you could just stay here if we’re both going to be sleeping.”

He jumped back onto her bed and spread his arms, smiling.

She set an alarm, then removed her dress and shook the sand out of it, giving up and choosing to sleep in her swimsuit.  He kept a careful amount of distance from her once she got on the bed, closing his eyes as they faced each other.

"Matt?"

"Karen?"

"I've been trying to find a time to ask you... I... Do you think you'd maybe..." She sighed

He opened his eyes and grabbed her hand, tilting his head. "What is it?"

"Would you like to be my date tomorrow?"

He smiled from ear to ear. "Of course I would."

"You're not obligated or anything. I just... I do have a plus one, a friend was supposed to come with me and backed out. I don't know how fun it'll be. Maybe you should think about it."

"I don't need to think about it. I'd love to be your date."

She sighed happily. "Okay. Thank you."

He chuckled as he ran his hand over the side of her face. "You have nothing to thank me for."

*****

Karen woke up in his arms and wondered when that had happened. He was breathing against her skin and she trembled as she thought about where she wanted things to go. She had never felt anything like this before, let alone with someone she’d known for a day and a half. She looked up at his face, seeing the small smile he had as he slept. She knew the alarm would be going off any minute, but she didn’t want the moment to end.

She woke Matt with a kiss, and he surprised her by returning it and running his hands over her skin. Suddenly he was pulling her on top of him, teasing her tongue with his own. He pulled lightly at the strings of her bikini, as she grinded against him through his shorts, feeling his heavy breaths against her neck as he kissed her. She reached for his strings on his shorts when the screeching alarm went off. The both let out frustrated groans as she rolled over to turn it off.

She collapsed on the bed and sighed into her pillow as he rubbed her back and retied her bikini, the last thing she wanted. She turned toward him and twisted a small lock of his hair with her finger. “It's 3:00. I guess I’d better hop in the shower.”

Karen wanted him to invite himself, but she knew it was a terrible idea. Instead, he kissed her nose and told her he’d be back in an hour.

*****

Matt knocked on her door at 4:00 on the dot. She opened the door and barely got a look at him as he pulled her into his arms and spun her around in a kiss. She giggled as he lowered her slowly

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said smiling.

Her cheeks started to hurt from the smile she couldn't remove from her face. That lasted the entire cab ride over to a charming hundred-year-old Catholic Church on a small cliff.

"This is really beautiful,” she said as she walked him to the entrance. Alice's father welcomed them and they walked into a room that looked like it could fit 30 people, max. Karen noticed the change in Matt the moment he entered the chapel. He looked almost serene as he walked right to the holy water font and wet his fingers, crossing himself as she waited. He smiled at her and they were bombarded by family members they had met that morning. As it got closer to the ceremony, they found a bench near the middle and sat down.

Karen smiled at Alice as she walked down the aisle. Daniel looked like he was five seconds away from bawling. They turned toward the priest and Karen noticed him wiping his nose. The ceremony was beautiful, but Karen couldn't stop looking at Matt. He was so genuinely happy. He helped her through the ritualistic part of the wedding, which she appreciated. She saw him tear up as the couple read their vows, and used a handkerchief he had in his pocket. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he held her hand, rubbing it between his fingers.

Once the ceremony was over, they walked along the street to a restaurant that overlooked the water. There was a large patio that had been decked out in colorful flowers, and Matt and Karen arrived slightly later than most people, right before the bride and groom joined the party.

Karen and Matt spent the evening covering information they hadn’t learned on their plane ride over. Every moment he spent with her he had to hold himself back. He constantly had his hand around her, or his fingers weaved with hers. The fact that he couldn't stand to be away from her scared him, but he was fortunate enough to know that she enjoyed being around him as well. He could feel her excitement with his every touch, how she warmed up when he kissed her or rubbed her back. He kept waiting for their perfect day to go awry, but it never did. Alice's family loved her, and Alice herself gave her one of her famous hugs that typically came a lot later in a friendship. As Karen and Daniel went to get drinks, Alice put her arm around his shoulder.

"You see now why we weren't meant to be?"

"Aren't there a bunch of reasons?" He said chuckling.

"There are, Matty, but what I'm trying to say here is that you've been waiting - for that girl. She is wonderful."

"I know it's been less than two days, Alice, but I think I'm falling in-" She squeezed his shoulders and he stopped talking. Karen was on her way back.

"What is it?" She said, noticing they seemed to be hiding something.

"Nothing, beautiful," he kissed her and she blushed, completely forgetting what she had been inquiring about.

They drank their champagne and looked and listened to the ocean until the MC called the bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance. When they opened the dance floor to everyone else, Matt extended his hand and Karen walked him to the center of the floor.

Karen lay her head against his shoulder and looked over at Alice and her husband, sighing quietly.

“Is everything alright?” He asked her. She pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him.

“Yeah, today has been really great.”

“You just seem… different." He ripped off the band-aid. "If you need some space, I totally understand.”

“No Matt, it's not you at all. I’m just.... a little scared about tomorrow.”

“Scared of what?”

“Jackie is my brother’s old girlfriend.”

He noticed she didn’t say “ex-girlfriend” and waited patiently for her to explain.

“They dated for two years. I saw her almost every day during that time. Until he passed away.”

“Oh.”

“She was like a little sister to me, but I kind of bailed after he died. I couldn’t be in that town anymore.” She choked back tears and smiled as he placed his palm on her cheek, wiping one away. She put her cheek to his. “She’s getting married pretty quickly, and I was surprised that she invited me. I just hope I don’t bawl my eyes out.”

“I’m sorry about your brother.”

“It not easy to get over. We were in a car accident, and he was driving. I didn't find out he died until a few days later when I woke up in the hospital.”

“I’m so sorry, Karen.”

“Thank you. I hate that she went through everything alone, and I’m afraid she blames me for leaving her like that.”

“Maybe she is happy.”

“I hope so. But I feel terrible because every time I think about her moving on, it kills me. They were young, but... That was the life they were headed for together.”

“It’s hard to be the one that survives. You feel guilty for seeing other people move on, for those small moments where you are happy yourself, for forgetting small things about the ones you love. It never really gets easier.” He took a breath. “I guess I am not saying the right things to make you feel better.”

She smiled. “I don’t know why, but I do feel a little better.” She kissed his cheek. “You sound like you know this from experience.”

“My dad was killed when I was younger.”

She didn’t want to pry, knowing that “killed” was ambiguous. “I’m so sorry, Matt.”

“It took a lot of time for me to adjust because I didn't have anyone once he was gone.”

She looked into his eyes. She didn't understand how he was able to pick up and move on with everything he’d been through, but it made her feel like she could do it herself someday. She rested her head on his shoulder and they danced in silence, feeling comfort in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Karen end up in his hotel room. He talks to Foggy the next morning.

Karen and Matt stayed until the end of the festivities and walked back to the hotel. It was a mile away, and they decided to walk the length of the beach to get there, holding hands and listening to the ocean. Dark clouds were starting to roll in and Karen laughed as it started to sprinkle, picking up the pace as they heard thunder and it started to pour. Matt gave Karen his jacket, but it didn't matter. They were completely drenched by the time they got back to the hotel.

They washed their feet off at a rinse station outside before dripping through the hallway. Karen removed his wallet from his coat pocket as they approached his room, pulling the key out. The lock kept beeping at her as she nervously tried to unlock the door, and he placed his hand over hers as took the key as she leaned against the wall. He flipped it around and kissed her as the lock clicked. Then she tugged on his shirt and he followed her into the dark room.

Matt leaned against a small table across from his bed as she quietly took stock of his room. It was slightly different, she thought as she took off his coat and put it on the small chair across from him. She turned around and saw him loosening his tie. His wordlessness took hold of her, knowing what they’d been leading up to all day, and it both scared and excited her.

She took a breath and walked over to him and he pulled her by the waist so that she was between his legs. He ran his hand over her neck and dragged it up to the base of her head as he kissed her, and she collapsed against his fingers like she no longer had control of her body.

Karen loosened his tie the rest of the way, and let it hang down his shirt as she found the buttons and undid each one. She untucked it from his pants and dropped it to the floor, pulling at his undershirt and peeling it off of him as it stuck against his soaked body. She backed away from him as he slid off the table, and leaned against the wall.

Matt kissed her once more and turned her around, searching through her wet hair for her neck. Karen lifted her hair with both hands, her elbows resting against the wall as she held it in the air. He sucked on her neck, sending goose bumps over her entire body. She moaned as he slowly unzipped her dress, kissing her back where her zipper had been and lifting her dress and dropping it to the ground.  

Karen moaned as he ran his hands back down over her bra and her jutting nipples, leaving one to rest on her ribs, the other over her stomach. He ran his fingers underneath her panty line and she gasped as he found her wetness, massaging her as he kissed her neck. She fell against him, unable to trust her legs to keep her up on their own.

She could feel her warm breaths ricocheting off the wall as he ran his palm up her stomach, opening her bra from the front clasp. She gasped, surprised that he knew instantly what to do, anxiously waiting for him to make contact with her skin. He cupped her breast in his hand and she whimpered as he continued to bring her closer.

Matt turned her around, keeping his right hand inside of her underwear, and she looked up at him and kissed him. He dragged his palm from her collar bone over her other breast, his fingers grazing over her nipple, sending her into a frenzy. She arched her shoulders, and her bra fell off of her and onto the ground. He increased his pace, nibbling on her neck and pressing his other hand against her lower back in order to shift her perfectly against his fingers inside of her. That was all it took. She slid slightly down the wall, and he moved against her to steady her body. She pressed her open lips against his chest as her vision grew hazy and every part of her felt like it was shaking.

He waited patiently for her to catch her breath, and she was surprised at how a moment that would normally leave her self-conscious didn't even worry her. Karen stood straight up and kissed him as she put one hand at the base of his neck, massaging it as she ran her other hand down his chest, fingering at the trail of hair that led to his belt. She unbuckled it with more confidence than she had a few minutes earlier, and he groaned as he felt her fingers against his skin as she removed his pants, allowing them to drop to the floor.

Matt stepped out of them and wrapped one arm around the small of her back, lifting her up and walking her back to the wall. He pulled it away as her back met the wall and she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed his neck, and he groaned as he pushed himself against her, their bodies colliding between layers of underwear.

"Matt.." She breathed, pointing to the bed and forgetting that he couldn't see what she was doing. "Should we…" She moaned again as she felt him through her underwear. He got the message and pulled her from the wall and walked over to the bed, yanking the comforter up quickly and causing them both to laugh as it fell to the floor. He lifted the sheet a little more gently this time and lowered her onto the bed and she sank into the wall of fluffy pillows.

He walked over to his bag and reached inside its pocket, finding a condom. He grinned at his last minute addition, never thinking this would happen. She watched his figure bathed in moonlight as he nervously ripped the package open.

Matt walked over to her, grateful for her calming presence as she lifted the sheet and he slid underneath it. She looked up at the ceiling as he kissed just above her panty line and slowly pulled her underwear off, losing them somewhere in the sheets. He kissed her, running his tongue in between her folds as he rolled the condom over himself and moved his way up, placing small, wet kisses from her pelvis to her stomach. He met her above the sheet with a kiss, and placed his hand on her cheekbone, waiting for her to tell him to proceed. She shook her head into his palm, and she gasped as she felt him slowly move inside of her.

Karen dragged her fingers up his body, feeling his hair standing on end as she sucked on his lip. This was a new level of intensity that she hadn’t experienced before. She had to cover her mouth as he proceeded, unable to control the sounds coming from her lips any longer. He removed her hands, unhappy with her attempt at stifling herself, and weaved his fingers with hers as he raised one above her head, the other under the pillow. He lowered his head against the pillow, allowing her to hear every breath and groan he took and send her through the roof. He quickly followed, ending with a kiss on her lips as he tried to remember every part of this moment before they broke apart.

*****

Matt cringed as his phone vibrated on the nightstand. It started chanting his friend’s name and he quickly hit the volume button, answering it after he heard that she was still sleeping soundly.

“Hey Foggy,” he said, his voice groggy.

“You’re still alive! Thank God!” His friend said, sarcastically.

Matt got up and put his boxers on. He smiled as he smelled her musk, the mix of rain and sand coupled with her sweat and perfume. He pulled the sheet and comforter over her naked body and went to the patio, closing the door slightly.

“Yeah, I am…” he said, his voice a little above a whisper.

“Remember how you told me you’d text me when you landed? And why are you whispering?” Foggy said a little too interested.

“I’m not,” Matt said in a normal voice. “You just woke me up.”

“It’s already 1 PM, Murdock!”

“Remember that six-hour time difference?”

“I did.” He said chuckling. “So how was the wedding?”

“It was really good.

“Never words you’d expect from someone at his ex’s wedding.”

“Alice was really happy, and it was a beautiful ceremony.” He said, yawning. “Also, I… I met someone.”

“No way. At the wedding?”

“No, on the flight over here. Her name is Karen.”

“Wait… Is she in your hotel room right now?” He said, excited.

“Foggy, choose your words carefully or I will end this conversation,” Matt said, but he couldn’t keep himself from chuckling.

Foggy ignored his friend’s attempt at keeping the conversation within his comfort zone. “She is! I can’t believe it, Murdock! I’m so proud of you!”

Karen woke up feeling the breeze. She saw the door open and the curtains pulled shut. She turned over to get a look at him before he was awake, realizing that he was gone. Then she heard his voice.

“You'd like her, Foggy. She is one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met.”

She smiled and tried removing her grin once her cheeks began to hurt.  

“She's really funny and sarcastic... I don’t actually want you two in a room together now that I think of it.”

She heard a loud male chuckle on the other end.

“No Foggy, you two would not be better together.”

Karen beamed.

Matt continued. “I don't know about that. I don't want to scare her away. We’ve spent the entire trip together and it hasn't felt like enough time. I'm trying my best to keep my cool here.”

Her eyes watered and she realized she probably shouldn’t be listening. Then she heard a more angry tone in his voice. “Of course she said that. I leave for a few days and that was hard enough.”

Karen lifted off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She heard Matt again. “No Foggy, I’m not coming back early. I have plans today.”

Matt went quiet as his friend said something that Karen couldn’t hear. “Don’t you think she should realize she’ll have a hard time keeping me if she gets this territorial?”

Matt looked toward the door as it opened and she emerged. His face changed instantly from annoyed to happy. “I’ve got to go Foggy.”

“Is she awake? Give her the phone.”

“Not a chance,” He said, pulling her onto the chair and kissing her.

“Matthew Michael Murdock, you give the phone to that gorgeous woman right now!” She heard him yelling as she laid her head next to his.

“Yes, _Matthew Michael Murdock_. Do as you’re told!” She said, chuckling as he handed the phone to her and shook his head.

“Hello?” She said, smiling.

“So you must be Karen. I am Matt’s best friend in the world, Foggy Nelson.”

“Hello, Foggy Nelson. I’m Karen Page.”

“Are you from New York, Karen Page?”

“No, but I live in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“So do we!”

“I know.” She said, smiling.

“Do you like my friend?” He asked, and Matt yelled “Foggy!” angrily as he reached for the phone. She lifted off the seat and walked to the patio wall.

“Don't tell him this, but I definitely do.” She looked over her shoulder as he nervously rubbed his forehead.

“He’s one of the best people in the world.”

“That’s the impression I’m getting.”

“So, no pressure, but since you live in the same city and everything… Are you interested in dating him?”

“Absolutely, but is that even possible?”

She didn't want to repeat what she'd just heard, but her heart sank when she considered the fact that he might not actually be single after all. 

“Possible? You mean is he interested?”

“No... Nevermind. Forget I asked.”

“He definitely likes you. And I’ll make sure he follows through.”

“You don’t have to do that, Foggy.” She said, whispering. “I only want that to happen if he _wants_ it to.”

“He has had nothing but good things to say about you. I’m sure it won’t be a problem. And then you’ll get to meet me and your life will get twice as wonderful!”

“Oh really?” She said, laughing.

“Really. I think the two of us can team up on him like he deserves. He needs that ego knocked down a few pegs.”

She really started laughing now, and Matt couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

“I’ll do that.” He heard her say. He had heard their entire conversation, but she didn’t know that. Foggy didn’t either, and that meant he couldn’t yell at him like he wanted to for trying to persuade Karen to date him. He could tell something was off about her, and he thought over his conversation and what she might have heard. Then it clicked. He heard her ask Foggy if he wanted to talk to Matt, and Foggy laughed as he said, she was much more interesting. She giggled and they hung up.

She walked over to him and put the phone back into his hand. He held onto her wrist and pulled her on top of him. She lay her head on his chest and her hair fell over his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning, handsome.”

“I’m sorry about that. No one needs to meet Foggy Nelson this early in the morning. Not without coffee first.”

“I like him.” She said, smiling slightly as she tried to get a read on him.

“You’d like him less if he called you at 7:00 AM when he knew you were at a party the night before.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “He was trying to convince me to come home early.”

“Oh.” She said, quietly. “Are you going to?”

“Nope. I told him I promised to spend time with you tonight.”

“Well, you don’t have to if you need to get back…” the thought made Karen sad, but she didn't want him to feel obligated to go with her. 

“He wouldn’t care if our boss wasn’t trying to persuade him. I work 60 hours a week, you’d think I could have my weekend and two lousy days off.”

She instantly felt better. And then worse. “Well Matt, it’s not worth getting in trouble. I’ll be fine, really.”

“I’m ready to change things up anyway, so if it comes to that, it was meant to be.” He yawned. “She won’t go through with it anyway. I think they’re planning on offering me and Foggy full-time positions.”                    

“Isn’t that more of a reason to keep her happy?”

He pulled her up to him and kissed her. “There is only one person I am interested in making happy.”

She melted against him and put her hand on his cheek. “I really like you, Matt Murdock.”

“I really like you, Karen Page.”

“Foggy was trying to convince me to date you when we get back home.”

He nodded and smiled. “This is the only time you’ll hear me say this, but... I would listen to him if I were you.”

“Oh, you would?” She laughed before kissing him. His hands went right to the opening of her sheet and slipped inside of it and over her stomach.

“What do you think?”

“I think I like that idea.” She said as he pulled the sheet exposing her and covering them both at the same time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Karen took a deep breath as they walked down to the beach. She had been giddy an hour ago and now she was filled with dread. She and Matt had spent the morning and afternoon together, swimming in the ocean and helping each other clean off in the shower. It was a welcome distraction on a day when her stomach would normally be in knots.

A wooden altar stood against an ocean backdrop, covered with flowers. She didn’t recognize anyone as they sat down, and for that she was grateful. She didn’t want any uncomfortable conversations about her brother. The ceremony began and she calmed down until she saw her walking down the aisle.

The tears started flowing instantly, and Matt somehow knew, clenching her hand as he handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her eye as Jackie approached them, surprising her by stopping her father next to their seats and squeezing Karen’s hand. Then she smiled and continued like nothing had happened.

Karen lost it in that moment, turning her head into Matt as she quietly cried, trying to pull herself together. She was thankful that no one seemed to notice and slightly worried that she was having such an emotional moment with him, praying it didn’t make him uncomfortable. He kissed her before she turned back toward the ceremony, and she felt a lot better.

Once the ceremony was over, the guests moved up the beach to an area covered in tables and chairs.

“I’m so sorry, Matt. I can’t believe I lost it like that.” She said as they made their way to a table. “Well I can believe it, but I was trying really hard not to.”

He kissed her. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“This was a lot to ask of you. And it’s especially heavy for someone who has only known me for a few days.”

“Karen, I’m happy to be here for you, and I’m not uncomfortable at all. I just hope you’re alright.”

“You are genuinely the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

He squeezed her hand in his and ran his other hand through her hair.

“This has been the best weekend. I'm really glad I met you, Karen.” He tilted his head like he wanted to say something else, a sad smile on his face.

She felt her stomach drop. “What is it, Matt?”

“Karen!” someone said from behind them.

She turned around and saw a very happy bride with her arms spread.

“Hi JJ.” She said as she was pulled into a hug.

Jackie’s eyes immediately filled with tears. “I’m so glad you came. I can’t even tell you how happy this makes me.”

“Really?” Karen said, thankful that she was able to keep it together this time. “I’m so sorry I-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I know what you went through was far worse than what I… Well it doesn’t really matter. I really miss seeing you is all.”

“Do you want to meet my new husband? Or is that... “

“Of course, Jackie.”

“You’ll like him. He’s sweet and he… well, he helped me through a lot.”

“And you’re happy?”

“I can’t say I haven’t thought about Kevin a lot through all of this, but, yeah. I really am.”

“He would be so proud of you.”

“That’s what I think. Everyone tells me I’m moving on too fast, but, I say fuck ‘em.”

“That’s my JJ. Who cares what they think?”

“I really miss you, Karen.”

“I’ll make a better effort. It’s just hard to go back there. But I’ll do it for you JJ.”

“You won’t have to because we’re moving.”

“Moving? Where?” she said excitedly.

Jackie’s husband walked up and introduced himself to Matt and Karen. Karen felt bad for forgetting about him, but he didn’t care.

They talked about the area of New York the new couple was moving to and Matt told them how close they would be to his law office. Karen didn’t get much time to learn about Jackie’s husband, but she was relieved about that. It was still weird seeing her with someone that wasn’t her brother.

The couple left them to greet other guests, and Matt noticed how Karen’s demeanor instantly changed. She was happier now, finally allowing herself to have fun and trying not to think about the fact that this would all be over soon.

They danced under the stars on a wooden dance floor that had been constructed for the party, and Karen put her head on Matt’s shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

“I do not want to go back to work on Monday.” He said.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” She sighed. “I really hope they don't give you a hard time for not coming back early."

“It doesn't matter. I think I’m going to leave take the plunge and start my own practice.”

“Wow," she said, impressed. "Did you just decide this?”

“Yeah. Foggy's going to be pissed.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand if that’s what you really want to do.”

“I’m ready for a change. I’d rather help people who need it.”

She melted as he said the words.

“What?” He asked.

“It’s nothing, Matt.” She kissed him as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I don’t think I could have done this without you today.”

He shook his head a smile spread across his face. “I’m pretty sure you could do anything, Karen Page.”


End file.
